


Truth or Dare

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack and swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter and Mohinder decide to play drinking games.





	Truth or Dare

Title: Truth or Dare  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Mohinder  
Rating: R, for language  
Warnings: Crack and swearing  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter and Mohinder decide to play drinking games.  
Table/Prompt: Crack/Dare  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  for beta'ing this for me. 

 

Peter looked at Mohinder, incredulous.“You’re kidding, right?There’s no way in hell I’m doing that!”

 

Mohinder grinned at Peter.“You lost the round; you have to do the dare now.You’re the one that picked dare, it’s not my fault.”

 

“But-but…I didn’t think you were serious!”Peter looked at Mohinder in horror.How exactly had this happened?They had been playing a friendly drinking game and somehow the other man had mentioned wanting to try “Truth or Dare”.How could Peter resist?How the hell could he lose?

 

Mohinder laughed.“Come on Peter.You have to do the dare or you have to be my slave for the rest of the week.”

 

Peter glared at Mohinder, trying to find someway to get out of going through with the dare.There wasn’t one.He had to abide by the rules or suffer the consequences.“You do realize I’m going to die, don’t you?”

 

Mohinder just shrugged, grinning at Peter.Peter huffed a breath, taking a large drink of alcohol and slammed the bottle down.Straightening his shoulders, he walked into the bedroom.

 

There was a sudden screech.“What the fuck are you doing with your tongue Peter!”Mohinder heard Sylar yell and the sudden slam of the bedroom door as Peter went flying through the room and out the front door.

 

“I didn’t think you’d really go through with it!”Mohinder called after him, laughing hard as he watched the former serial killer chase after him.

  
A/N2: Not sure if I should post this to [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sylar-slash.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar_slash**](http://sylar-slash.livejournal.com/). What does everyone think?

 


End file.
